naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds
In the universe of Naruto and Bleach series, there are different kinds and types of worlds cotaining realms, special items, and of course history. In theorical meaning, the Worlds are really a set of different Worlds of the Living also refer to Earths, Living Worlds, Human Worlds combinding them, they are also refer as the Multiverse. History There's an old saying, the Worlds were born or originally were the original World of the Living, also referred to Earth Prime and World of the Living Prime, that is the now dimension of the Royal Palace where the Spirit King resides. The only spiritual beings who are able to cross and travel into the different Worlds are the Soul Reapers and Hollows. During the foundings of the Ninja World and Soul Reaper World, the rest of the Worlds were surrounded by spiritual barriers, to prevent any outside interference, making it impossible for different worlds to have contact (except through technology). When the Hollows invaded a peaceful world, that eventually became the Dark Hollow World, under the leadership of Harukugan and Madara Uchiha, they gave rise to the Great Hollow-Human War that has broken those spiritual barriers. List of World Ninja World *Five Great Nations *World of the Living List of Countries/Nations: *Land of Fire *Land of Wind *Land of Lightning *Land of Earth *Land of Water *Land of Iron *Land of Sound *Land of Waves *Land of Bears *Land of Claws *Land of Fangs *Land of Frost *Land of Tea *Land of Rivers *Land of Honey *Land of Hot Water *Land of Keys *Land of Mountains *Land of Noodles *Land of Stone *Land of Sand *Land of Sea *Land of Swamps *Land of Valleys *Land of Vegetables *Land of Woods *Land of Whirlpools Hidden Villages: *Amegakure *Hoshigakure *Iwagakure *Jomaegakure *Kirigakure *Konohagakure *Kumogakure *Kusagakure *Otogakure *Sunagakure *Takigakure *Takumigakure *Uzushiogakure *Yugakure Other Locations: *Akagahara (Konohagakure) *Amaguriama (Konohagakure) (Iwagakure) (Sunagakure) (Kirigakure) *Ame Orphans' Hideout (Amegakure) *Cat Fortress (unknown nations) *Dango Shop (Konohagakure) *Falls of Truth (Land of Lightning) *Fire Temple (Land of Fire) *Forty-Fourth Training Ground (Konohagakure) *Great Naruto Bridge (Land of Waves) *Hokage Monument (Konohagakure) *Hokage Residence (Konohagakure) *Ichiraku Ramen Bar (Konohagakure) *Island Turtle (Kumogakure) (Land of Lightning) *Iwa Force Headquarters (Iwagakure) *Jonin Standby Station (Konohagakure) *Kannabi Bridge (Between Iwagakure/Land of Earth and Kusagakure/Land of Grass) *Katabami Kinzan (Land of Rivers) *Kazekage Residence (Sunagakure) *Kikyo Castle (Konohagakure) *Kikyo Pass (Between Konohagakure and an unknown nation) *Kiri Force Headquarters (Kirigakure) *Konoha Archive Library (Konohagakure) *Konoha Aviary (Konohagakure) *Konoha Cemetery (Konohagakure) *Konoha Hospital (Konohagakure) *Konoha Hot Springs (Konohagakure) *Konoha Library (Konohagakure) *Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility: Detached Office (Konohagakure) *Konoha Maxium Prison (Konohagakure) *Konoha Force Headquarters (Konohagakure) *Konohagakure Intelligence Division (Konohagakure) *Kumo Force Headquarters (Kumogakure) *Land of Fire Bounty Station (Land of Fire) *Madara's Laboratory (Unknown) *Memorial Stone (Konohagakure) *Minato's Safehouse (Konohagakure) *Mission Assignment Desk (Konohagakure) (Sunagakure) (Kirigakure) (Kumogakure) (Iwagakure) *Mountains' Graveyard (Unknown Location) *Naka River (Konohagakure) *Naka Shine (Konohagakure) *Ninja Academy (Konohagakure) (Kirigakure) (Sunagakure) (Iwagakure) (Kumogakure) *Pain's Tower (Amegakure) *Raikage Residence (Kumogakure) *Shukuba Town (Land of Fire) *Shushuya (Konohagakure) *Sora-ku (Unknown nation) *Special Konoha Residence House (Konohagakure) *Suna Force Headquarters (Sunagakure) *Tailed Beast Temple (Land of Lightning) (Island Turtle) *Tanzaku Quarters (Land of Fire) *Third Training Ground (Konohagakure) *Training Ground Zero (Konohagakure) *Uchiha Senbei (Konohagakure) *Uchiha Hideout (Land of Fire) *Valley of Cloud and Lightning (Land of Lightning) *Valley of End (Between Land of Fire and Land of Sound) *Yakiniku Q (Konohagakure) *Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi Clan Memorial (Konohagakure) *Zabuza and Haku's Grave (Land of Waves) Soul Reaper World *World of the Living *Hueco Mundo *Soul Society *Precipice World List of Soul Society Locations: *Rukon District *Seireitei List of Five Elemental Nations: *North America/Nation of Fire *Europe/Nation of Water *Africa/Nation of Earth *Japan/Nation of Wind *Australia/Nation of Lightning List of Nation of Wind Locations: *Karakura Town *Kagamino City *Naruki City Protection Kingdom World *World of the Living *Wastelands List of Cities: *Batoriku City List of Batoriku CIty Sectors: *Ichikon Sector *Hachikon Sector *Jukon Sector List of Other Locations *Jukon Prison *Royal Emblem Army HQ *City Palace *Hachi Forest Samurai World Science Force World Islands World Bloodlust World Psychic World Detective World Sealight World Swimmer World Knight World Techonlogy World Dark Hollow World Others Category:Locations Category:Realms